


[Art] Paralysis - Poisoned Sherlock

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Artwork for Sparkypip's 'It takes John Watson to save your life' [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Hurt Sherlock, Inspired by Fanfiction, John is a Good Friend, John is a Very Good Doctor, Medical Device, Medical Procedures, Unable To Move, paralysed, poisoned Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: Sherlock is poisoned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It takes John Watson to save your life.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132666) by [Sparkypip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkypip/pseuds/Sparkypip). 



> This is a drawing that depicts a situtation from Sparkypip's story 'It takes John Watson to save your life'. During the chapter 'Toxic Tea' Sherlock is unable to breathe and John needs to intubate him on an elevator floor while they are trapped in there.

 

_If you want to read the story behind this artwork, it is in chapter 13: Toxic Tea._

 

**This is the setting:**

Sherlock ingestes a neurotoxin and stops breathing while they are trapped in an elevator.

John is handed a tray with intubation equipment and prepares to intubate a paralysed Sherlock.

 

 

**A4, colourpencil**

 

 

 

 

DO NOT REPOST OR USE OTHERWISE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

 

 

 

**If you are interested in a bit of background (don't read if you're not, it might change your view of this):**

I do have this medical equipment at home, and lots more.

When I was in my teens I actually had a tube and an endoscope shoved down into my lungs while I was fully conscious. After that a part of my lung was irrigated. Noone bothered to give me any anaethetic at all.

I will spare you a discription of how that felt and what it did to me.

 

I have PTSD, as most who have read my stories know, not only because of this event, but it added a lot.

The only way I could think of to deal with my problems (before the diagnosis, which came about fifteen years later) was to collected medical items to permanently confront myself with triggers like this eqipment.

Maybe this sounds ridiculous but the thing I am proud about this picture is the fact that in the four hours I stared at the items/setting drawing this I neither had a panic attack nor did it really trigger me to have them around. They are part of my household for many years now.

So drawing this had not only the intention to give Sparkipip delight but also to hunt some of my demons.

Hope it worked :)

 

 

 


	2. Absentminded Sherlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering Sherlock

 

 

This is a gift work for Sparkypip and it was inspired by her 'It takes John Watson' to save your life and the 'Recovery' stories.  
  
Sherlock is recovering after another ordeal that affected not only his physical health but also leaves him struggling with the memories of what has happened. Therefore he not only looks lost, but also as if his mind is somewhere else.  
  


 

 

Watercolours, A4  
  
  
DO NOT REPOST OR USE OTHERWISE WITHOUT MY/OUR PERMISSION!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might fit into several chapters of those stories.  
> Read them here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132666/chapters/14053665  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219994/chapters/25068804

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't believe I acutally started with arts again, after so many years.
> 
> I am also on deviantart :  
> http://theceruleanfeline.deviantart.com/


End file.
